


Naive

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Super Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters are own by Abe Miyuki and I have no claim on it.</p><p>To love him is futile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naive

Ren doesn’t know which is worst, loving his older stepbrother Haru, or living with naïve Haru.

Haru cares for him as a brother, but at the same time kisses him like that of a lover. Personally Ren know he love the other more than a brother. He has romantic feeling for him. It’s all right for now he’s still young and has more time to wait patiently for the other to come around.

The last thing he want was to inconvenience everyone, although Shima and Aki is much more aware of his feelings, the oldest proves to be impossible at times.

Ren buried his head inside the blanket. Any moment Haru will emerge from the door. He just doesn’t get it anymore.

The door to his room cracks open, and he knew its Haru.

“Ren, are you awake?”

He didn’t move, not even flinch. He just steadies his breathing, pretending he’s asleep.

Haru walks in, and slides next to him. The bed in his room is not big enough for two people, but Haru squeezes in anyways.

“Why are you sleeping here Ren? I told you we couldn’t fit here together. Lets go to my room”

Ren still didn’t move an inch. He felt Haru snakes his arms around his body and pull him closer. His scent is making him hard and he knew why.

He tried to push Haru away, but the other didn’t let go. Instead he shimmied even closer to his small body. “Haru its hot move” pushing his face away. He had to try shoving him off or they will end up with the same scene every night.

Him cocoon in Haru’s warm embrace, and him liking it some more.

Haru hoover above him instead of moving away “You’re sleeping with me Ren” That sentence made him tingle inside. If only the idiot can read what’s on his mind.

He must have blush for Haru stops talking and just stares at him. Those lips that he knew how good it felt against him.

“Uhm, Ren do you have a fever? You’re beet red” Haru lowers his head closer to his.

He could feel his warm breath next to his.

Ren couldn’t stand it any longer.

He kisses Haru lightly.

The other didn’t move. He was trying to decipher what’s going on with him.

“Haru, I wanna have sex with you”

Haru’s eyes were wider now, but then it became darker. “Do you know what your asking Ren?”

That would easier of course he do. He’s sixteen now, and a simple yes or no should suffice right.

“Never mind, I know you wouldn’t get it. How old do you think I am Haru?

Silence...

Ren decided to just let it go “Okay fine will sleep in your room” he hurried out through the door.

It’s a futile feeling, one-sided love that will always be fruitless. Maybe he should just forget about it all together.

Should he move on and leave Haru as an oldest brother instead?

Ren can’t wait to grow up faster than years can do.

 

The end


End file.
